clans_of_the_forestfandomcom-20200213-history
Whitestar
Whitestar is a large, jet black tom with yellow eyes and a small, white patch of fur on his chest. He currently is the leader of Riverclan. Description Appearance He is a very well groomed, large, jet black tom. He has primarily yellow eyes, although some days they may appear to be green. He has a small, white patch of fur on his chest. Health Whitestar is perfectly healthy. Character Previous to learning what his name would be, Whitestar was, while stubborn and blunt, more docile and sympathetic than he is today. However, as time passes, he is slowly becoming more aggressive, and is quick to resort to fighting as an answer. Although this does not necessarily cloud his judgement, it does persuade him to make decisions that might not be the best. His slow personality change is due to the original Whitestar, who lived in the dark forest, attempting to possess the new Whitestar, who was Dennis at the time. He was able to enter Dennis' subconscious, however Whitestar's spirit was destroyed in the process. This did not stop his personality from infecting Dennis like a virus, and it is slowly taking over. This event was not all negative, however. Absorbing Whitestar's soul also gave Dennis access to Whitestar's skills, and while he has none of Whitestar's memory, and no idea that this event happened to him, he does many things the same way as Whitestar did. He now has his fighting skills, hunting skills, and swimming skills, as well as Whitestar's natural ability to lead. This is what allowed him to be able to adapt from being a kittypet whose owner never let them outside, to an effective leader of a clan. Abilities Strengths -His larger size means that he is able to over power others, and being pinned by him is very dangerous. -He is a strong swimmer. -While he isn't the best hunter around, he can feed his clan. -He is creative and strategic. He is also hard to fool, as he is a good judge of character. It is hard to earn his trust and loyalty, but once you have it, its there for good. Weaknesses -He is beyond terrified of fire. -While he isn't necessarily slow, his larger size makes him less nimble than smaller foes. It also means that he has more momentum, so he is very fast when running in a straight line, although taking sharp turns often leaves him rolling in the dirt. He relies more on brute strength in fights, but he can be very strategic and can use tactics to his advantage. Biography Before Birth He was the only kit of a kittypet she-cat named Rose, and a rouge tom named Night. Rose lives far away from where Whitestar lived when he was Dennis, and Night was actually a descendant of the previous Riverclan leader, Otterstar, although he has no idea of his roots. Kithood and Adolescence Coming soon. Adulthood Coming soon. Relationships Notable Coming soon. Trivia -Otterstar is his distant ancestor, which means that he is also related to the first founder of Riverclan, Whitestar. -When Whitestar was a kittypet, he lived a very pampered life. His two-leg, who was dying of cancer, was very rich and was able to pay for cat-sitters, and even a personal chef who would prepare food like tuna for Dennis. Category:Cats Owned by White Category:Toms Category:Leader Category:RiverClan Cat Category:Characters